


Any reward

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, read at your own peril, very very very dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-03
Updated: 2007-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 40<br/>Murata: "If both the Maou and the box are taken to Dai Shimaron, Dai Shimaron’s king Belal will be most likely very pleased. "<br/>Yosak: "I’m sure he’ll get any reward he wants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any reward

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: sex, domination/humiliation, slight bondage, voyeurism
> 
> For the anonymous person who requested it in the kkm_meme post. Since I'm not sure the topic is still alive I thought I would post it here as well... (Sorry I did not find a way to do an anonymous locked post in this community ^^)... I still can't believe I really wrote that.
> 
> AN:  
> I wanted to write this story for a very long time. It’s one of the possibilities which came to my mind after reading the comments on my "Too high a price" story. Well... I thought Conrad would get Yuuri, bed him and then let them all escape before Belal could have him... but to have Belal watch is a nice twist: if the goal is to write a dark fic, let’s do it completely.  
> Beta-read by hisoka44

 

King Belal was very surprised when the expedition came back from Franceshire, not only with a Box, but also with a Maou and his companions.  
  
This was a surprise indeed, but a pleasant one. The newly appointed captain, Conrad Weller, knew how to do his job. Belal exulted as he waited for the man who had requested an audience as soon as he had arrived in the castle.  
  
The Maou was in his jail. This was nice. He would go and greet him, of course... but not yet. It could wait a bit more. He would take his time and enjoy the moment, enjoy the slow building of anticipation before he would go and watch the demonic king being humiliated, belittled, tortured. He would make him suffer, slow and long, before putting him to a merciful death... perhaps... when he would tire of his new toy.  
  
There were voices at the door and it opened to two guards who stood at attention and a visitor.  
  
"Captain Weller," one of the soldiers announced.  
  
Belal smiled and turned towards the man in white uniform. The ever serious and unsmiling captain walked a few steps forward then kneeled, greeting the king.  
  
"Rise." Belal enjoyed those little parts of protocol. It was also one of the reasons why he liked Weller; he always waited for orders or permissions. It made Belal feel strong and asserted.  
  
"I have returned, Majesty."  
  
"So I see, so I see." Belal’s smirk widened. "And with a precious gift as well."  
  
The man said nothing and only showed his acknowledgement with a single sober nod .  
  
"I must thank you," Big Shimaron’s king went on. "I certainly will enjoy making him suffer before he dies. Maous have been a thorn in my side for too long."  
  
The usually stoic captain made a small nearly imperceptible move, but there was enough difference with his usual calm for Belal to notice it.  
  
"What is it ?" He asked. "I know how you hate the demons and their country. Surely you must be pleased with their king’s upcoming demise ?"  
  
This time captain Weller stayed perfectly still as he answered, and his blank face showed no emotion.  
  
"I would have wanted to ask you to postpone your plans for the Maou," he said in a reasonable, levelled voice.  
  
Now Belal was surprised. Again. Unpleasantly. He let the anger flow through him at the man’s cheek. Was it a betrayal ? He did not want to let his suspicions show but his voice was cold all of a sudden when he asked: "Why ?"  
  
Certainly emboldened by the fact that Belal had not immediately refused, Conrad Weller relaxed his posture somewhat and the king could see both uneasiness and desire filter through the man's usually inexpressive eyes.  
  
"I would like to have him in my service for a while."  
  
So that was it... Belal was reassured. He smiled benevolently at his loyal if new servant. He understood. It was true that the Maou was somewhat good-looking... So Weller had been wanting him...  
  
The benevolent smile on his face only stayed a fraction of a second before it turned into a machiavelic cruel grin. This would be a nice twist. Really nice.  
  
"The Maou’s treatment won’t be postponed," he stated, enjoying to watch the slight changes on his captain’s disappointed face. "But there will be a few changes to what I planned." Captain Weller looked interested and nervous. "As a reward for your services, you will be in charge of it."  
  
Conrad Weller’s eyes widened for a second and Belal let his glee show.  
  
"Thank you," the man said, his late answer a testimony to his troubled state.  
  
"I will watch, of course," Belal concluded in a voice which allowed no room for contestation. "And depending on what I see, I will decide on how long you‘ll be in charge of it."  
  
Captain Weller kneeled again in salute. Belal really enjoyed servants like this man.  
  
\----------  
  
A very frightened Maou had been dragged away from the cell where he had been locked, a few cells away from the rest of the group. His hands bound behind in his back, he passed in front of that cell between four guards and was taken away under Yosak, Wolfram and Murata’s worried gaze.  
  
Wondering what was to become of him, prisoner in an enemy country, betrayed by the person he believed the closest to him, Yuuri was led up through corridors which were all the more richly decorated as they went up. Then they halted in front of a carved, wooden door in front of which two soldiers stood guard.  
  
Then the door opened. Yuuri entered the room and came face to face with Conrad. The man in the white uniform looked at him with a sad smile and serious face. The guards left and the door closed behind him.  
  
\----------  
  
"Your Majesty."  
  
From his seat in a corner of the room, Belal propped his head on his hand and watched carefully. A smile had appeared on Weller’s face. Anticipating what he knew was to come, Belal took in every characteristic of the man’s usual stoic face. This man was dangerous. This predatory, dark and malevolent smile send shivers travelling down his spine.  
  
"Conrad." The young king looked hopeful. His voice was questionning, plaintive. As if he was pleading for an explanation.  
  
"Do you believe in time Your Majesty ? " Weller’s voice was cold as he spoke nonsense about his past, but at a moment of his speech, the Maou turned his head and looked directly into Belal’s eyes. He blanched then, discovering the king’s presence only then, and Belal enjoyed every nuance of his face as hope disappeared from it entirely.  
  
Then Conrad Weller drew his knife and reached behind the boy, cutting his bonds.  
  
Yuuri rubbed his hands together, wonderingly raising his head.  
  
"Undress." The hate and disgust on the captain’s face was a delicious thing, as was the lost and fearful look on the boy’s.  
  
"Wh...what ?"  
  
"Undress !" Conrad barked, standing upright. Then he made his tone soft, tender even as he went on. "You don’t want to disobey me, Your Majesty."  
  
The boy looked once again at Belal and fought to put a brave front but already Shimaron’s king could see the beginning of the crumble.  
  
Slowly, the boy began to obey.  
  
"Faster." The voice was deceptively soft.  
  
Conard Weller was not a man Belal wanted to have as his enemy.  
  
\----------  
  
Conrad watched as Yuuri’s lithe, naked form appeared before his eyes. Tearing his eyes away he swallowed his shame and picked Yuuri’s shirt up. Ripping it he used it to tie Yuuri’s soft wrists up again.  
  
He unfastened his pants and freed his sex. He could not believe he was having an erection in such a situation... but it was Yuuri.  
  
He looked at the young man with a soft apologetic glance, then closed his eyes.  
  
He steeled himself.  
  
"Suck me."  
  
\----------  
  
Yuuri shivered, uncomfortably naked under the other two men‘s sights. It was a worse situation than any of his encounters with thugs. To ask him to do that in public... He felt humiliated. His hands bound behind his back and forced to kneel he came to face with Conrad’s erection. One last time he looked up, reminding himself of his hopeless situation. Then, remembering Conrad’s warm smile, focusing on his soft reassuring voice, his heart breaking, he obeyed.  
  
\----------  
  
Tears were flowing freely from the young man’s eyes as he clumsily licked and sucked Conrad Weller’s erection, and Belal could not help but be impressed by his captain’s feat. All the while he murmured soft encouragements to the young Maou, parody of a lover’s appreciation which rendered the situation all the more awful and humiliating for the demonic king.  
  
Suddenly the room was hot, and Belal thought he was too clothed. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to ignore his reaction to the scene unfolding before him. He would not touch himself, he would enjoy this now, and wait until he retired to his own room afterwards.  
  
\----------  
  
Yuuri’s clumsy licks and soft mouth were driving Conrad insane and he interrupted him.  
  
"Stand up." His voice was sharp with the tension he felt. Concentrating on the role he had to play he pushed his king to the bed, firm but soft still. Pressing his hand on the crying young man’s back he kept him on his stomach, on the border of the bed.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
  
\----------  
  
Yuuri cried out in pain as Conrad entered him slowly. And when Conrad began to move he moaned in agony.  
  
Belal could not stand it anymore, really, his captain was good. His eyes never leaving the bed, he carefully moved to free his own straining erection. In time with the couple’s rhythm, he began to stroke himself.  
  
\----------  
  
Buried in Yuuri’s tight heat, clutching one of the bound hands in his, mumbling soft apologies which would not be heard by anyone else between his encouragements, Conrad drove in and out as fast as he could. Thankfully he would not last long.  
  
There was no change in Yuuri when he came inside him, but there was a strangled sound at the other side of the room.  
  
"Forgive me," he whispered softly to the quivering body below him.  
  
Pulling out, Conrad Weller carefully stood up on unsteady legs and put order to his state of dress. Putting a what he hoped blank look on, he looked towards the corner where Belal was watching.  
  
Belal was not what you could call composed. Embarrassed, he hid his softening member in his pants and stood up. With all the regal attitude he could muster he left.  
  
"Report to me at nine tomorrow, " he ordered, before he left the room.  
  
\----------  
   
"I was convinced."  
  
Belal’s captain kept a straight face as he stood before the king the following morning in the throne room.  
  
"Do with him as you please, for now, " Belal ordered."Until I change my mind."  
  
Bowing, Conrad Weller took his leave to go back to his room, and Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I did not write more of Conrad's feelings. Or Yuuri's for that matter. It simply was to painful for me, so I remained Belal for the most of the story. When I started thinking as Conrad would, my own hands would clench around Yuuri's imaginary ones and I could not type anymore. 
> 
> I had thought of a sequel where Conrad would be completely traumatised by what he had to do and near catatonic once he went back to his room. And Yuuri would be the one to pull him out of it once he realised what was going on. (Which included Yuuri begging for a real first time and getting it.) Conrad would prepare a plan for all the Shinmakoku prisonners to escape before the end of the week -- Yuuri included. And Yuuri noticing only once they were out that the horses' number did not match because Conrad had no intention to escape and intended to die buying them time. Yuuri would then order Conrad to come back with them. And once in Shinmakoku, Conrad would surrender himself for trial. At first the only one who would speak for him at the trial would be Yuuri. But Yuuri would slowly be able to convince everyone to forgive Conrad. With a happy ending for them and slow healing.
> 
> ...but I found it to long and hard to write. Sorry.


End file.
